Rp Angels Wiki
Welcome to the RP Angels Wiki! Welcome= RP Angels is a Roleplaying wiki where you can get together with friends or strangers and Roleplay anything. Roleplaying is writing a first person view of a character you create for any particular topic or RP. POVs, or Point Of View, can be written in any order as set by the creator of the RP. Based off a book or not, it's fun and creative. To make sure everyone here has a good time, please be sure to review the "Policies" tab and follow the rules as best you can. If you have need help or have any comments, please contact one of the Administration Team and leave a message on one of our walls. Most of all, have fun! |-| Getting Started= If you don't have a wikia account yet, you'll need one. To do that, go to the top right, and click 'register'. Then, fill out the form presented. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be and shouldn't be the name of your character. It shouldn't include any personal information either. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a username you use for a different service, such as e-mail. When you are registered, move on to the next step. Also, DO remember your username and password to prevent further problems with your account and wiki activities. Next, find an RP you wish to join. Create a character charrie page via the instructions on the RP, notify the owner of the RP, then write to your heart's content! |-| Policies= In general, roleplaying can be a lot of fun. However, it can also be taken out a bit far, as it is a fictional world that has been created. But etiquette still does apply and we encourage you to remember that. Because there is a wide range of ages on wikia, we would like to maintain a PG-13 atmosphere. As well as keeping RPs PG-13, we would also like to remind everyone to not god-mod. Godmodding is when a character is so overpowered that: *The character is "invincible" and cannot be defeated, or destroyed *The character easily defeats other characters with little more than a scratch *The character controls the situation indefinitely *The character is omniscient and knows everything about a character when they haven't met before *Controlling characters that are not yours in an OOC (Out of character) way Godmodding can be extremely frustrating to others. Please be as realistic per the story/plot as possible. If you are unsure whether something is godmodding, contact one of the admins or the owner of the RP to verify. In addition, any RPs or POVs comprised entirely of "text talk" will be ignored and/or deleted. Also, we'd like to remind you to not edit any RP or Charrie not belonging to you unless the owner has given you permission. |-| Notices= Under Construction |-| Admin Team= If you have any problems, need help, or have questions of any sort, feel free to contact any one of our administration team. You can either contact us by leaving a message on our wall, or talking to us on chat if we're on. Happy RPing! Character Information/Roleplay/Locations Roleplays= *The Unknown RP *Graceling RP |-| All Locations= *Ellond *Mundanus *The Seven Kingdoms * |-| Characters= *Celaena Graceling *Kairys Nashira *Seraphina Morgenstern *Morgan Kendrick *Rahne O'Rinn *Taja *Rylin Ashling |-| All RP Plots= *Unknown RP Plot *Graceling RP Plot |-| Creatures= *Demons *Angels *Tainted *Faeries *Dragons *Sidhe |-| Other= *New RP! Graceling RP Category:Browse